


Silly games

by doks



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kissing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: They used to play these silly games when they were children.
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Silly games

**Silly games**

When they were little, Kinsey and Tyler used to visit their grandmother every summer. Nina’s mother was a nice lady and she would spoil them rotten. She lived in a nice building just outside the city, it had seven stories and she lived in the fourth floor.

When they were 7 and 8, they found out this secret spot in the parking lot that hid them from the adult’s eyes between a wall and the parked cars. They used to sit with their legs crossed one in front of the other and spend hours with breathing and stare contests. Tyler was especially good with the breathing contest, because he had taken swimming classes and they taught him there to breathe right. Kinsey thought it was unfair and sometimes she was a sore loser and started to cry.

One summer, when Tyler was 13, he decided that those games were not fun anymore, so they began thinking about what other games they should include in their little competition. Kinsey noticed how Tyler shivered every time that she touched a specific part of his neck and she gave the idea of counting on the clock who shivered last when they nuzzled each other’s neck. Tyler accepted the challenge and he would always have a watch to count the time. He pretty much lost every time they played in that summer.

When Kinsey was 13, Tyler introduced another game. They would touch each other’s lips and the person who pulled away or started to move their lips first, would lose. This one was challenging, because they had to stay very still. They were both very competitive and would take advantage of every loop hole that helped them win.

Tyler found out that every time he licked her lips she would pull away, giggling. He won every time that summer.

They would spend the whole summer hidden in their secret spot playing those silly games and Kinsey thought that she was getting pretty good on the breathing one, Tyler would often come up breathless when they were playing, but she found out that licking his lips wouldn’t make him pull away, like she did, but he usually would move a little, sucking her lower lip and she didn’t know if that counted, so she asked him one day and they decided that they couldn’t suck anymore, but the licking was fair game.

The next summer, when Tyler was 15, they came up with a different game. They would trace each other’s thighs with their fingers and ‘write’ words, they had to close their eyes and try to guess what was written. It started with small words, like “sun”, “sea”, but it was too easy, so they started to trace bigger words and Tyler would often lose when Kinsey traced a big word, she noticed his shallow breathing and took advantage of his state to win their games.

That summer had a different ending though. When they were in the middle of their staring contest, he saw their mother coming to find them. Bode was walking with her and when she saw them, she asked them to quickly go inside their car and take care of their brother.

They obeyed and were scared when they saw an ambulance parking in front of the building. The paramedics entered quickly inside and Tyler saw clearly when their grandmother was carried on the stretcher and put inside the ambulance, which left quickly. Their mother entered the car and told them that they would have to take care of Bode that night at home. The older siblings agreed, noticing how serious the situation was.

That was the last summer they played those games.

The years passed and they lost their father, moved away from Seattle and stayed on Key House. Tyler never really forgot their games. Now, a little older, he admitted to himself that those games weren’t entirely innocent. He was very aware that they were basically kissing each other for hours straight. That summer Kinsey introduced the nuzzling game, he was very sensitive on the neck, but she wasn’t yet, so of course he would lose. He was hot immediately every time she got that close to him and consequently lost the game.

Tyler wondered if Kinsey ever thought of that time they spent together. She did and she came up with the same conclusion that he did: they were making out with each other. Neither of them brought those days up, their past dead and buried.

When he turned 18, Tyler forgot the magical keys and left for college. Kinsey felt lonely that year, knowing half of their experiences together had been erased.

But she forgot too and she left Key House. Inside of them, they shared a dread of coming home again. They didn’t know why, but they wanted to be as far away as possible from their family home.

When Tyler graduated from college, he got a job and rented an apartment in Chicago. His mother would often visit and when he turned 25 she gave him the keys to her mother’s apartment. He thanked her, because half of his salary was spent on rent, which was less than practical.

He asked their siblings to help him move and they agreed. Kinsey and Tyler were showered with nostalgia when they saw the building, but Bode couldn’t remember anything about it. In the middle of the day, Bode’s girlfriend called him and he bailed, leaving Kinsey and Tyler alone moving boxes and pieces of furniture.

At night, they finished moving. They were dirty and sweaty, so it was just smart to take a shower. Kinsey changed into a sundress and Tyler only wore shorts.

They found on Tyler’s things a cheap bottle of wine and Kinsey thought they should celebrate. They moved to his sofa and started to talk about their lives. Kinsey was struggling with money too, realizing art was not very profitable.

A little tipsy, Kinsey brought up their time in that apartment, which soon led to their games, that they realized were not so silly.

In spite of that, Kinsey sat on the floor and he caught on what she wanted quickly. He sat in front of her with his legs crossed.

First, they started with the staring contest. Kinsey saw in the dim lights that his eyes had fire in them. She couldn’t match the intensity of his stare so she lost.

The breathing game was easy for her. He didn’t last 15 seconds.

Tyler thought that the nuzzling challenge was his weak spot, but was surprised when she shivered before he even touched her skin. He didn’t feel like a winner that night.

Now, the kissing game (which they now accepted what it was), was challenging. They stayed very still for a long time, until Tyler remembered that licking was fair game, so he licked. But she didn’t pull away and their tongues met. They kissed each other for long minutes, never touching anywhere else, besides their lips. Their hands were chastely resting on their own knees.

Breathless, they left each other’s lips and now Kinsey’s eyes matched his in intensity. Tyler looked at her with desire, but never moved.

Kinsey pushed Tyler’s shorts a little up his thigh so she could trace words with her fingers and he guessed the first three words: flower, book and sheets. With shallow breathing, he lost when she wrote refrigerator across his thigh.

On his turn, he wrote simple words. _Bed_ , _now_ and _sex_. She guessed them pretty fast and they agreed on a tie when she moved to his lap and started to kiss his lips.

He got up with his sister on his hips, never interrupting their kissing. On his bedroom, Tyler made Kinsey come twice. First with his mouth and then with his cock inside of her.

Afterwards, Tyler was breathless next to her on his bed and she looked at his dark ceiling.

“Move in with me.” He asked touching her chest. She looked at him and kissed his lips.

“Okay.” She answered simply.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marguerite & Julien.


End file.
